Two clinically applied preservation methods for organs are known: (1) initial perfusion for about 5 min with subsequent cold storage (2.degree. C.), and (2) continuous perfusion using aqueous solutions.
Many of the solutions used for initial perfusion with subsequent cold storage are based on the solutions of Collins et al. (1969) Lancet 2:1219 and Sacks et al. (1973) Lancet 1:1024 (see also, Ross et al. (1976) Transplantation 21:498, Wall et al. (1977) Transplantation 23:210, Bishop & Ross (1978) Transplantation 25:235, Fischer et al. (1985) Transplantation 39:122, Belzer et al. (1985) Transplantation 39:118, Kallerhoff et al. (1985) Transplantation 39:485, and Klebanoff & Phillips (1969) Cryobiology 6:121).
Segall et al. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,923,442 and 5,130,230) describe blood substitute capable of maintaining a subject and its organs at temperatures below 20.degree. C. composed of two to four solutions--a base solution, a cardioplegia-inducing solution, a cardioplegia-maintaining solution, and a recovery solution, with potassium ion concentrations ranging from 4-45 mEq.